1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies that can transmit a plurality of signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used in electronic devices to transmit signals. For transmitting different signals, the electronic device often uses different connectors, and each connector transmits one kind of signal. Therefore, a plurality of different types of connector must be mounted on the electronic device, which has a high cost and consumes a lot of space in the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.